


Запах цитруса

by PriestSat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто секс в душевой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах цитруса

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на картину Рембрандта "Иаков борется с ангелом", которая упоминается в тексте.  
> http://cvetamira.ru/sites/default/files/zapad/iakov_boretsya_s_angelom_1659_rembrandt.jpg
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Hannigram 2016.

— Шрамы на теле как золотые швы на посуде. Они тянут за собой определенные истории. Делают человека интереснее, — отрывисто говорил Ганнибал, поглаживая след от пули на плече Уилла. — Любезно со стороны Чиё — не дать тебе совершить ошибку.

Шале в Альпах снаружи выглядело более чем скромно, но — само собой — Ганнибал позаботился обо всех удобствах. Например, ванная комната была огромной, ванна напоминала небольшой бассейн, а в душевой кабинке могли разместиться четверо человек.

Пальцы Ганнибала легко скользили по мокрой спине Уилла, чуть придавливая и пересчитывая ножевые и пулевые отметины. 

— Это не было бы ошибкой, — сказал Уилл, откидываясь назад и подставляя шею Ганнибалу, который с готовностью ее поцеловал. Он больше не кусался и не оставлял красные пятна от засосов — схлынул голод первых дней близости, когда Уилл думал, что Ганнибал повредился в уме от страсти. Тогда у него в голове вертелось: «Дорвался».

— Я принял бы смерть исключительно от тебя. — Ганнибал нажал руками на плечи Уилла, заставив его наклониться вперед. — Но смог бы ты жить дальше?

Он налил гель для душа на ладонь и продолжил растирать спину Уилла, в воздухе разлился сладковато-горький цитрусовый аромат. Под пальцами вырастала белая пена, образуя геометрические узоры: прямые линии тянулись вдоль позвоночника, затем расходились веером к бокам и снова взмывали вверх, соединяясь у основания шеи. Уилл стоял, упираясь руками в стеклянную стену, растеряв все слова и мысли. Ему было немного щекотно, и от этой щекотки он понемногу возбуждался. 

— Смог бы я жить дальше после того, как воткнул бы нож в твое сердце? — ответил он после длительной паузы. — Я об этом не думал. Просто хотел разорвать нашу связь, она не давала мне покоя ни днем, ни ночью.

— Звучит пафосно, ты не находишь? — спросил Ганнибал. Он тоже наклонился вперед, просунув руки под руки Уилла, и теперь гладил его грудь. Он отвлекся от ласк для того, чтобы смыть пену с Уилла.

— Пафосно? — медленно отозвался тот. — Да, возможно.

Ганнибал провел кончиками пальцев по его соскам, поддевая их ногтями и слегка пощипывая. Добившись от Уилла едва заметных стонов, он положил руки на его живот.

— Ты в самом деле простил меня? — шепнул он на ухо Уиллу, вжав ребро ладони в шрам. 

— Ты не собирался убивать. Ты был разочарован. — Уилл задержал дыхание: руки Ганнибала оказались в его паху, потом перебрались между ягодиц. Рвение при мытье было явно преувеличенным. Но Уилл не жаловался, особенно, когда настырные пальцы Ганнибала проникли в него, сразу находя простату. Уилл затаил дыхание, получая удовольствие. Он подался назад, насаживаясь на руку Ганнибала, но решил пока не трогать себя. 

Когда Уилл ощутил, что Ганнибал убрал руку, то не сдержал судорожный вздох. Но, в конце концов, это была прелюдия.

— Да. Я был весьма разочарован, — сказал Ганнибал. 

Волосы облепили шею и лицо Уилла; он бы давно подстригся, но не хотел расстраивать Ганнибала. Однажды тот сравнил Уилла с ангелом Рембрандта, на что получил ответ: «А ты, получается, Иаков?» Ганнибал совершенно серьезно произнес: «В таком случае я должен получить благословение», услышав негромкое: «Ты и так победитель по жизни». 

Ганнибал убрал волосы Уилла в стороны и поцеловал его, чуть прикоснувшись губами к губам. 

— Дразнишься? — усмехнулся Уилл. — Ты довольно игрив для своих лет.

Ганнибал моргнул несколько раз: он не особо любил слушать о возрасте. Но он считал ниже своего достоинства делать Уиллу замечания, поэтому никогда не комментировал подобные фразы.

— Разочарование прошло. — Уилл жестом показал Ганнибалу, что собирается заняться его волосами.

— У меня не было иного выхода. — Ганнибал опустился на сиденье. — Разве я мог не простить тебя? 

Он закрыл глаза, когда Уилл вспенил шампунь на его голове, массируя кожу и тщательно промывая волосы. Уиллу безумно нравилось чувствовать податливость Ганнибала, ощущать, как тот подчиняется движениям его рук. Происходящее было очень интимным и создавало впечатление полной изолированности от всего мира. Словно здесь, в душевой кабинке существовала особая реальность для двоих.

— Судя по всему, я тоже был лишен выбора, — заметил Уилл, выключая душ. — Занятно.

Он запустил пальцы в волосы Ганнибала и потянул назад, заставив смотреть на него. Его собственный член снова отвердел, почти касаясь лица Ганнибала.

— Вода попала в глаза, — притворяясь недовольным, сказал Ганнибал, но позу не изменил. — Тебе не кажется, что в душевой неудобно заниматься любовью?

Он взял член в рот, пропуская головку через слегка сжатые губы, но не стал заглатывать до конца. Язык натирал уздечку, проникал в отверстие, из которого выделялся предэякулят. Ганнибал вжал пальцы в ягодицы Уилла, вызвав у него сдавленный крик. Теперь Уилл не мог двигаться, и Ганнибал полностью его контролировал.

Ганнибал выпустил член изо рта и посмотрел на Уилла. Его губы покраснели, глаза блестели от возбуждения. Вид у него был шальной и безумный.

Уилл прошептал: «Не останавливайся».

— Громче, — сказал Ганнибал. — Не стесняйся, мой ангел. 

— Не останавливайся, — Уиллу нравилась эта бесхитростная игра. — Пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, что? 

— Отсоси мне, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Уилл. 

Он задрал голову, постанывая в ритм движений Ганнибала, который взял член полностью и убрал руки. Уилл схватил его за голову и, прижав к себе, начал вбиваться в горло. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить: Уилл давно был на взводе, еще со времени второго завтрака. 

Ганнибал оттолкнул его от себя, проглатывая сперму.

— Что ж, отложим тему чудесного секса на удобной кровати, — хрипло сказал он, расставляя ноги. — Сядь на него.

Уилл, тяжело дышащий после оргазма, послушно оседлал бедра Ганнибала и немного выгнулся назад, чтобы принять его член. Было неудобно держаться за плечи Ганнибала, мокрые и скользкие, но желание было превыше всех неудобств. 

Ганнибал тоже недолго продержался. Он с силой насадил на себя расслабленного, покорного Уилла, утомленного недавно полученным удовольствием. Потом еще раз и еще. Острое наслаждение прокатилось по ногам, разлилось в низу живота, выплескиваясь внутрь дрожащего Уилла. Ганнибал покрывал поцелуями грудь и шею любовника, обнимая его. В кабинке пахло цитрусовой горечью — Уилл опрокинул незакрытый флакон с гелем, вдобавок придавив его коленом, когда устраивался на Ганнибале.

Они прижимались друг к другу, водя руками по спинам и волосам. Уилл закрыл глаза, положив голову на плечо Ганнибала, и ни о чем не думал. 

— Остановись, мгновенье, ты прекрасно, — проговорил Ганнибал, счастливо улыбаясь. — До чего же избитая фраза.

— Зато идеально подходит именно к этому мгновению, — отозвался Уилл. — Кстати, у нас есть что-то вроде грейпфрута? От запаха геля у меня разыгрался аппетит.


End file.
